when the seagulls cry
by xShirayukixRukiax
Summary: "To us pirates, the seagulls are common sight for us. But to Luffy, it became so much more. He asked...if I could hear the seagulls cry."


**Note:** _Wah, been a while since I did a one-shot. Just made this out of boredom so kinda messed up but still, I want to post it as it is. I miss writing in one-piece universe. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Oda owns OP.

* * *

The wind howled, breathing its bitter breath against the windows and the doors. It is not so often that a storm of such magnitude falls down on the area. Huddled together in the center of the wide room are scared children. They tensed as the lightning struck and the thunder roared. A beautiful woman sat on a rocking chair, her hands folded together as she drifted into a trance.

"Tell us a story," one of the children cried out, terrified as the lightning struck once more, breaking the woman's trance. She blinked a few times before she looked down at the eager faces. And then she blinked once more, reminded of something. She held her chest at the familiar pain.

She already told them stories of adventures, of friendship and family, of those fun times. Every day she told them different stories. More than one but now, she truly had nothing to tell them. Especially on a day like this when she was allowed to remember.

She caught sight of the child that hugged his knees. It was like a cruel and sick joke – that here yet is another child forced to carry the hatred of the world. He knew not of the reason why the world hated him. He only knew about his father's name being one of the most dangerous criminal. Many of her friends and supporters told her that he's too young to know his roots but she thought at a time like this, she can give him a glimpse of that forgotten era. She cleared her throat and looked outside the window.

With her mind suddenly made up, she started. "There's this story…one I never told you yet…for this story is full of tears and loss…" she started.

They leaned forward in eagerness. "It's far from tender, this tale I will tell you." She wondered, at a time like this, in the other part of the sea – she wondered if those who remembered are reliving it as well.

.

.

.

A man leaned on the railings of the ship. On days like these, he'd like to spend his time just looking at the vast ocean, towards the never-ending horizon. The calmness of the sea somehow soothed him even just a little. On special occasions, he'd like to spend his day on the deck of the ship, away from the land and allow himself to remember.

Some days, he brought children with him as he met up with his old comrades. Today was one of those days. They loved coming to him for stories, thirsty and eager for tales of fun and adventure. And now, they were asking him for more.

He was on the process of thinking of a better story to tell when he looked up.

And it was the seagull that made him think of this tale – one he supposedly doesn't want to tell for it was a story far from tender. The seagull squawked again as if hissing at him. He wasn't born a storyteller but he knew when a tale is to be told at the right time. It was a story of friendship, of brotherhood, of love and loss, blood and death.

"There was a boy…"

.

.

.

Portgas D. Ace was a boy who hated the world or more accurately his father. Because of that, he hated his very own existence, deeming himself unworthy of such a place in the world. His young mind blamed his father and one can say that perhaps that hate was carried to the grave.

But Ace did not grow up truly hating the world. Much of that was due to the existence of a certain Monkey D. Luffy. He was annoying at first but Luffy had a certain charm in him – a charm which won him many allies in his pursuit for One Piece. Anyway, Luffy is the first person Ace truly let into his world. The boy's innocence and well, tenacity, had finally won Ace over. While Luffy held the most thanks for that little by little transformation in young Ace, he doesn't share it alone for there was also one who was considered a brother too. Born from the noble family, Sabo should have been every bit of a noble. But nope. He shunned the life he grew up with and thus found family and comfort in the presence of Ace and Luffy. Together, they shared a dream – a dream for freedom.

One set out earlier. Sabo had gone first and left a note to both his brothers. Fate, being too cruel, deemed Sabo unfit as of yet and thus led him into another path. Alas, it took much, much later, when everything was too late, that one of the D. brothers learned of his survival. Sometimes, Sabo wondered if things would have changed differently for Ace had he made his presence known earlier. He had no doubt, Ace valued the Whitebeard Pirates greatly. That's why he declared Edward Newgate his father and the Whitebeard pirates his brothers. But what if – what if Sabo showed up or at least told Ace he was alive? Could that have saved him from his fate? Or was life just too cruel for Ace? No doubt Sabo will live his life always wondering and remembering and regretting. What if he participated in the battle? But the cruel reality lies on the fact that he grew up not remembering anything, only when he saw Ace's death on the newspaper did the memories come back. There will always be that boundless regret that no matter what, he will be unable to assuage. And perhaps protecting Luffy will be his only salvation.

If it was painful for Sabo, what more for that boy who held his dying brother in his arms? What more for the boy who was supposed to be dead had not it been for his brother? It was far, far more painful for Luffy who was finally dealt a very difficult lesson in life. Owing his life to his brother, he vowed to become stronger, to overcome his limits and will not allow another death like that to happen to his nakama and everyone else he held dear.

And thus for two years, he trained and trained under the tutelage of the Dark King. He learned everything there was to learn. And two years later, he met up with his nakama in the place where they first tasted their defeat. Setting course for the New World, Luffy was more determined than ever to become the Pirate King. Not only for himself now but for his brother. The journey wasn't easy but after years and years, they finally succeeded. Each and every single one of his nakama started realizing his dream. He was the second to last who found his. And they celebrated their victory in Raftel.

It did not take long after that for Zoro to achieve his goal as well but the crew did not have the time to properly celebrate. Leaving Raftel, they met with the Greatest Swordsman in the world. A duel lasted for almost a day before finally, Zoro was the man standing in the end. Alas, life decided to interfere.

Blackbeard and his crew had been waiting for them, waiting for the Strawhats to bring their guards down. And they struck. A bloody battle occurred.

.

.

.

The storyteller stopped briefly. So many years had gone past and he could still remember it vividly. He knew. He was there. And this part of the story, _she_ could not share for she doesn't know what it was like being there. The storyteller from the other part of the sea only knew of bits and pieces but never the full detail.

"What happened then?" one of the children asked. He stared at the boy with mass of black hair.

"Fate won."

.

.

.

"Luffy! Oi! Luffy!" the weary swordsman held the captain as Thousand Sunny sailed away. They did not call it a victory. Blackbeard is still alive and they knew he will strike again when they least expected it. But they will be ready for that.

Chopper was calmly trying to do his best to heal Luffy's wound despite his own. All of them are wounded after all. One can never come out unscathed from a battle as intense as fighting Blackbeard.

Luffy coughed out blood. They were at the crow's nest as per the rubber man's request. "Z-Zoro…"

The wounded swordsman stared at him, understanding what Luffy wanted to say. It was his way of giving his last will, passing it towards him. "T-T-Tell A-ce – " he coughed again but he was smiling, his stupid grin plastered on his face despite the pain he was going through. "I made it…and…bring this…to him…" his one hand held the straw hat.

"Captain – "

Luffy wasn't listening as his eyes stared above where seagulls were seen flying. He went into coughing fits for a few more seconds before he spoke again. "N-nah…Zo..ro…"

Accepting the situation as it is, Zoro resigned himself to the idea that Luffy will truly die. After all, with a wound that tore open his body and damaged his organs, there's no surviving from that. Law's skills would have been needed but even Law was far from where they are right now.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can…you…hear the…seagulls cry?"

.

.

.

A blond walked quietly, his destination certain. His nakama gave him the privacy he needed first. Every year, in the same day, they knew when to let him walk alone. Later, they will join him as they always do. For now, they simply have to wait.

He stopped when he spotted a figure. From the way he stood, he knew who he is already. For a while, he wondered about his nakama. Did they also allow him to come alone first? Thinking back, he spotted no sign of the Thousand Sunny.

Sensing his presence even from such a distance, the man turned around and their eyes met in understanding. The blond decided to approach the man. Only then did he notice something in his hand – a worn-out straw hat held tightly by the right hand.

"He wanted me to come," the man spoke. "I don't know if I have the right to be – I thought it should be Sabo but he asked me specifically to bring it here. Sabo already came ahead," he pointed at the bottle of sake and three cups placed in front of Ace's grave. "I am sorry."

The blond – Marco – frowned. "What for?"

"I brought nothing for your old man. We were nearby when I just decided to pay my respect."

"And your captain? Why did he not come?" is Luffy still blaming himself?

"He.. passed away, for almost a year now," he revealed, shocking Marco. The world did not know the death of the Pirate King. Perhaps it is just. Because if they knew – the world would only rejoice. "You know – it all started with one man. Teach. You and me – we both have a common enemy. Our loss and pain and regret – we owe it to him." He turned around, clutched the straw hat tightly against his chest before carefully placing it on top of the worn-out and faded orange hat. Marco did not speak and simply watched as the Greatest swordsman spoke quietly to the grave. "Hey Ace, it was an overdue request – this one. But I'm pretty sure you don't give a shit, right? Luffy – he told me to come here to tell you that he made it to Raftel and that you know, even without you physically here, he knew you share his joy in realizing that dream. He was stupidly crying and smiling at the same time you know, shouting your name for the heavens to hear. He wanted me to leave this hat here. A part of him for you too just as you gave up your life for him."

They walked quietly back towards the beach. When Zoro stopped, Marco turned to look at him curiously. Age sat heavily on the man. Zoro was looking at the sky, watching the seagulls fly above. "I remember…when I held him as he drifted away…" he paused then looked at Marco, managing a small wistful smile. "I was accompanying him at the crow's nest you know, while Chopper tended to him. He was watching these birds when he suddenly asked me…"

"…"

"He asked me if I could hear the seagulls cry. Being men of the sea, the seagulls are common sight for us. But for that moment, they became so much more for him."

.

.

.

He stopped at that part and stood up while the children groaned, obviously displeased at how abrupt he finished the story.

"The Marines are not fair!" one girl cried out.

He chuckled.

"So, what happened to the Strawhats and the Whitebeard Pirates? And what about Blackbeard?"

The smile left his face slowly before he spoke slowly. "Blackbeard is no more. Defeating him wasn't an easy task. But two First Mates were too furious to not allow defeat." Oh he remembered that day as vividly as if it happened yesterday.

He could not have defeated the man if not for the heroic sacrifice of another. The two of them were abnormally strong and their strength is widely known all across. After the battle, they were both hailed as heroes, defeating the one man that ruined them all – that brought grief to their entire family. Even the Marines did not begrudge them the respect they deserved for that.

It had been a while now since he allowed himself to remember that feeling – the taste of victory. Years and years, they planned and planned to finish the man that started it all. That took away the joy from them. So the two of them – two First Mates owed it to their captain, friend, and brother…

They promised themselves they will bring down Blackbeard and when they did, they did it with a bang that even their rivals, their enemies all but gave them what they deserved.

.

.

.

The old woman stopped recounting the tale and turned to the sulking boy at the corner. His eyes were filled with so much tears.

"You can hate the world but there will always be people who love you for who you are and not for the blood that you carry. Portgas D. Ace died with that lesson coming too late. Monkey D. Luffy died … there were so many of them you can raise inspiration from. Portgas Luffy, remember, your father, Sabo, named you after two of the greatest men he had known, people whom he called his brothers. You don't carry the weight of being born the son of a Pirate King but you were born from an outstanding man who knew both brothers, from a man who also brought forth a revolution that shamed the marines. In the eyes of many, Sabo will always be the Revolutionary King who inherited the title from Dragon. He will always be the Criminal that helped add chaos to the world. But to us who knew him, he was only one man who did so much to honor his two brothers. The attack against the Celestial Dragons was to spite them, to put an end to the injustice being done to this world. Young as you are, you may think you carry the blood of criminals – your father and mother as well. And perhaps it was also selfish of Sabo to make you Ace's and Luffy's immortality – but always remember, you are still too young. You have a lot of choices to make.

The world will show you different things that will shape the man you will become. It will be up to you to accept who you are and live the life you want to live." She sighed. She had not spoken this long but she needed to say something. She felt her time coming after all.

"Time will always change. It's peaceful now but who can tell what happens in the future. Your father left you in my care before he breathed his last in the Revolution against the Celestial Dragons. And I feel it is my duty to at least guide you towards a path you will certainly choose for yourself. You may be Ace's and Luffy's immortality but always, always remember that you are _you._ Carve your path and show the world that you have an identity of your own. Embrace the love and memories your father had with Ace and Luffy. Take their lessons to heart and no doubt you will grow stronger and wiser."

She stared at the boy who looked up at her. "But Aunt Vivi...they abandoned me. Both my parents," he said bitterly, hatred still burning fierce.

The look she gave him was stern. "Abandoned? If they abandoned you, then you wouldn't be in my care now, young man. They have so much faith for your future and knowing that, they entrusted me your care. Make the distinction properly. You're still young, with so much to learn. I'm pretty sure, the one whose surname you carry, Ace-san, I'm sure if he was alive, he'd tell you not to make the same mistake he did. I mentioned earlier, the lesson came too late for him. Sabo wished you won't die learning that."

.

.

.

He stood in front of the stone and simply stared. His story-telling ended a few hours ago as soon as they reached this island. The children were left in the ship as his comrades allowed him to come and visit once more. He only brought one boy with him. The one who will soon inherit the wills of everyone else buried in this mountain.

"Boy, here lies the man who, if not for him, I wouldn't be alive today. Many believed I'm invincible due to my Devil-fruit ability but had not it been for that battle many years ago, the theory would never be proven wrong. Alongside many great names, his name stood as well. The Demon Swordsman, the Greatest Swordsman. He's known with many names." He tucked his hands in his pocket as the breeze gently blew his face. Above him the seagulls flocked. And he was reminded about that time...

 _The swordsman chuckled amidst the pain he's suffering at the moment. "Did you finish him?" he asked the Phoenix when the latter approached, limping. They could hear their friends shouting for them, calling them._

 _Marco snorted. "Got him good, yoi."_

 _His lips quirked into a smile. "Heh. I supposed it's victory for us now."_

 _Marco nodded. "You made it happen."_

 _Zoro only shook his head but it's obvious that action required a lot of effort. "You...dealt the final blow."_

 _The Phoenix left it at that. "Then we made it happen."_

 _Zoro only murmured as Marco lay beside him, both wounded first mates stared at the clear blue sky. "I always imagined I would die looking at a gloomy sky you know," the swordsman whispered. It's obvious even to Marco that Zoro had a short time left. One arm gone, it would not have been enough to kill him. But those were not the only wounds the swordsman sustained from the fight against Blackbeard. He sustained more even before he joined the fray to defeat Blackbeard. "But now...all I could see is the color blue." Marco did not respond. "Nah, Marco."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"What was it like? Being there? On the Battle of the Best."_

 _He blinked at the question. It was the first time in a long time that someone asked him that. "Hell," he answered. "It was hell, Roronoa."_

 _Zoro coughed. "I imagine that's how you'd say it. What we felt for not being there to help our captain was nothing compared to how it was for you who were there."_

 _Marco blinked then closed his eyes. "The only thing keeping my guilt and regret at bay was the fact that Oyaji died to protect his children and Ace...died with a smile while he protected his brother. Day in and out - to this day, I took comfort in the knowledge that they did not die for naught." He felt the familiar pain that comes with remembering that certain past. But he ignored it._

 _His companion chuckled then coughed. "Yeah, that's what I told myself. That idiot died smiling brightly," he referred to his captain. "Damn, sometimes I wished he could have lived longer to enjoy that title you know..."_

 _"No matter - "_

 _"They're crying," he suddenly said and Marco opened his eyes to glance at the dying man._

 _"Huh?"_

 _Instead of answering, Zoro laughed...like he was mad. He didn't bother about his wound. He just laughed while coughing blood and Marco momentarily though Zoro finally lost it._

 _"I see now...what he meant..." with glazed eyes, he turned to Marco and grinned. "The seagulls are crying. Can you hear them?"_

 _Marco did not answer and those were the last words Zoro said before he finally surrendered to eternal sleep. When Marco checked on him, he only saw the swordsman grinning. Tch. Seagulls huh?_

 _When their allies arrived, they realized Zoro was already gone. The straw hats keened their loss. That day, the world cried with them - they cried tears of joy for their victory and cried tears of sorrow for their loss._

He shook his head a little at the recollection. He reached something from the bag that slung from his shoulder and brought out a bottle of sake. "Hey there, old friend. I brought you something. I imagine you'd like this for a present."

Beside Zoro's grave was Luffy's and Marco placed the picture of a young boy with blond hair that looked so much like his father. "His name is Portgas Luffy, Sabo named him after you and Ace."

"So then, why did you bring me along, captain?" the boy asked. When you look at the boy, he doesn't look anything like his parent. Law. The surgeon of death entrusted the boy to him when he died early. Unlike Sabo's son, Kenji was given ten years of knowing his father and thus he died accepting the label the world gave him - being a criminal's son and a D. carrier at that.

"No reason in particular." He saw a basket of mikan and a single book that lay in between the graves. _They_ came ahead. "You aspire to be a swordsman, I just thought I'd show you where the greatest swordsman who carried the title with him to the grave was buried." He sighed and looked at the boy. "Let's say our prayers then we'll leave for another island. That's where my brother and father were buried."

.

.

.

His breathing was ragged as the man reached the top of the hill. It's hard to believe that given the life he led, he was able to reach the age of ninety. Age sat heavily on him now. It was obvious in his wrinkled body, in his slow movements. He carried booze with him and placed them in front as he squatted. "Oyaji, Ace..."

Behind him, the boy who aspired to become a great swordsman stood. He wasn't a boy anymore but a full-grown man. He watched in silence as his captain sat and drank with his dead. Despite many protests, Marco chose to climb the mountains for his one last drink. He couldn't argue with him. In his last breathe, he wanted to drink with those whom he lost. He visited one island to another to visit the graves of those comrades who went ahead of him.

Beside the aspiring swordsman stood another guy who joined their crew eight years ago. He wasn't the bitter boy anymore. Gone was the trace of hatred and bitterness that once shadowed him. The guy that stood had eyes that saw the world differently. He was the one called a Monster's son. But through Vivi's guidance, he grew up looking at the world differently. She breathed her last when he was thirteen and told her to go see the world. So he sought the man who made acquaintance with the people she mentioned in her stories.

"You two," the man spoke without turning to them.

"Sir?"

"The times are shifting again. The old era died a long time ago. Generations past, new names started to emerge from the shadows - names that will no doubt turn the tides again. You two are special to us - being remnants of one forgotten era. Come my death, the old era dies with me." He breathed heavily, his speech taking a lot of effort from him. The two youngsters moved towards him but he raised his hand, stopping them. "Nah, just stay there."

"But sir - "

"Make us proud boys."

It was their final order coming from him. "Yes sir."

Marco thought it was ironic that one carries the D. blood and the other carried the names of two D. carriers. He supposed, the will of those who died lives on these youngsters.

"I'd like to be alone now, you can go down ahead." It was his way of saying goodbye.

The two young men looked at each other and understood.

"Good bye Captain," Luffy said resolutely blinking his tears. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't be a crybaby now, yoi," he lazily reproached. But Luffy only wiped his tears with his sleeves. "I feel blessed that I get to live to this day and was granted at the very end, a peaceful sleep. This was the result of what your father fought for, Luffy. The revolution. So that even us pirates can get to enjoy a peaceful death."

He smiled and bowed his head low, feeling the tears prickle his eyes. "Kenji." Maybe Kenji wasn't as hated as Luffy but he knew, just being a D. carrier carries a lot of weight.

"I was glad to have fathered you to this day. Go now."

Without looking, he knew the two cried and bowed. When finally alone, he let out a small sigh then closed his eyes. His ears picked a sound that for a moment he imagined it. and then he remembered Zoro's words.

 _"The seagulls are crying...can you hear them?"_

And like Zoro, he laughed.

.

.

.

At the bottom of the mountain, the two stopped and Kenji looked up. He blinked. He thought he heard something.

"Something wrong?" Luffy asked.

Kenji shook his head. But in his head, he thought he heard Marco's voice of long ago, when they visited Zoro's grave. He thought he heard Marco asked him the question left for Zoro by Luffy and for Marco by Zoro.

 _Marco said. "Kenji, can you hear the seagulls cry? To both Luffy and Zoro...the seagulls became so much more."_

Blinking his tears at the final goodbye, Kenji looked up. "Did you hear the seagulls cry, captain?"

.

.

.

And there. Messed up right?


End file.
